


She dreamed of Asgard Again

by jfridley



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: Bruce's daughter is frightened when a reaccuring dream suddenly changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an idea of Thor and Bruce's daughter dreaming of Asgard.
> 
> **writing and posting from my phone***

Bruce was walking down the hallway toward his room when he heard Lessie crying in her room.

"No-No I don't want to go" she cried.

Bruce opened the door swiftly shushing her as he walked into her room.

"Shh Lessie Papa's here" he said quietly reaching down and brushing his fingers down her cheek.

Her eyes flew open panicked. "Papa don't let him take me" she cried throwing her arms around his neck.

"Shh sweetheart-breathe. It was just a dream. No ones coming for you-I promise" he said rubbing his daughters back-calming her down from her apparent nightmare. Once her tears had stopped he let her go "want to tell me what you dreamed about?" He asked.

She nodded "I dreamed of that shiny bridge again. But there were people down at the other side. A big guy with yellow hair like mine was standing in the middle and he was talking but I couldn't hear him but I-I think he wanted me to come with him." She whispered.

Bruce tried not to show his daughter how upset this was making him. He held his breath-counting to ten in his head until he trusted himself to speak. "Sweetheart it was just a dream. No one is coming to take you away from us-You know Tony myself or Hulk will never allow that" he said causing the little girl to laugh. Bruce smiled as he stared at his daughter brushing a strand of her blonde hair out of her eyes. She just stared back at him with with her bright blue eyes smiling. There was no denying who she looked like- from her hair, to her eyes, even her smile was a spitting image of her father. "Want to try and go back to sleep?" He asked softly.

She nodded and yawned "yes papa" she said laying back down.

Bruce leaned down and kissed her forehead "sweet dreams sweetheart. I love you" he said.

"Love you too papa" Lessie said as she drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

 

Bruce sighed as he left Lessie's room and headed to his own. Tony was already there, reading something on his tablet. He smiled at Bruce watching him as Bruce laid down next to him and sighed into his pillow then rolled until he was partially laying on Tony. Tony smiled and started to card his fingers through Bruce's hair-quietly soothing him.

"Les have a bad dream?" Tony asked finally.

"She dreamed of Asgard again" Bruce mumbled into Tony's chest.

"Same dream?" Tony asked.

"No-no Thor was there this time" Bruce said.

Tony's fingers stopped in shock "What? Are you ok with this?" He finally asked with a frown.

Bruce groaned and jumped out of bed pacing. "Hell no I am not okay with this. He promised he wouldn't do this. He PROMISED. She too young-she doesn't understand. She thinks someone is trying to take her away" Bruce replied as he paced faster.

Tony cleared his throat "Are we sure he isn't?" He asked as delicately as only Tony stark could.

Bruce swung around hands fisting at his sides "Over my dead body" he growled.

Tony stared at him with a raised eyebrow-waiting.

Bruce sat down at the edge of the bed "we talked about this-fought about it. He said she would be in too much danger there -and that she was safer here with me. That he would stay away until she was older. Why is he breaking it now?" Bruce asked.

Tony sighed crawling across the bed so he was behind Bruce messaging his shoulders "maybe he just wants to see her-Is that such a bad thing?" He asked.

"It's nice in theory. But not if he's going to take her away from me. I know that makes me a selfish bastard-and maybe I am trying to hurt him-but it was His decision to leave. If she ever goes to Asgard -I'll never see her again. It'll kill me" Bruce said.

"Me too" Tony said. "Parents go through custody battles everyday Bruce. You are not the first person to deal with this" Tony said kissing his temple.

Bruce chuckled "Right. Like there are so many others who have to deal with their Demi God ex showing himself in our daughters dreams" Bruce said sarcastically.

Tony frowned "you know what I mean"he said.

Bruce sighed "yes I do-I am sorry" he mumbled reaching over and squeezing Tony's hand.

"We need to start getting use to the idea of maybe having to see him one day. Les is going to start asking questions. She got your brains babe. Once she sees a picture of Thor she's going to put two and two together. Plus if she gets ANY of his powers we will need to contact him for help" Tony said.

"Tony" Bruce groaned at the thought of seeing his ex again.

"We both have pasts-exes-we knew that going into this relationship. I like Point Break-and I know he hurt you. But he left to rule his world-to accept his rightful place. That was never going to be here." Tony said for the hundredth time since Thor left earth for good.

Bruce sighed removing his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose "I can't talk about this anymore Tony. Can we just go to sleep please" he asked almost desperately.

"Sure come on-lets go to bed" Tony said pulling Bruce back toward the headboard.

They arranged themselves until they were comfortable kissing each other before having JARVIS turn the lights off. Tony held Bruce a little tighter -in hopes that he didn't have nightmares about loosing Lessie. As he turned to settle on his side he thought he saw a flash a red and a familiar whirl at the window. Tony's eyes shot open as he rushed toward the window Looking around for any sign of his former teammate.

"Jarvis security check" Tony demanded quietly.

"Everything is fine sir" the A.I reported.

"Are you sure?" Tony demanded.

"Tony?" Bruce asked groggily from the bed. "Why are you at the window?" He asked.

"I thought I saw something" he said unsure.

"Hmm come back to bed" Bruce mumbled reaching for him.

Tony glanced around again making sure he didn't see anything then shook his head when nothing looked out of place.

"Yeah ok I am coming" Tony said climbing back into bed.

 

* * *

 

Neither saw the newly crowned King of Asgard peek back into the window glancing around before he flew toward the rooftop where the God of mischief waited.

"I don't know why you needed to see that. You knew he had moved on" Loki sneered.

Thor frowned and nodded "Aye as have I" he replied.

"Then why?" Loki asked.

Thor sighed "Malessie will need this one day" he said to the sword in his hand."

Loki snorted "that could have been given to her later-we both know that" he replied back.

Thor frowned "is it so wrong to want to see my daughter? I know that is a foreign concept to you brother but MOST want to see their children." He shot back.

Loki bristled "do not speak to me about them" he growled.

Thor sighed "that was wrong of me to say-I am sorry" he said looking apologetically at Loki.

"If you miss her so much take her. She is your rightful heir. You have as much right to her as HIM" Loki said sarcastically.

Thor glared at his brother "Bruce and I came to an agreement when I left" he replied.

"Yet it is okay to infiltrate her dreams" Loki asked incredulously.

"No it wasn't" Thor said sadly. "I shouldn't have done that."

Loki sighed looking around "Put the sword where they can find it. We need to go before we trigger any of Stark's alarms" he said.

Thor nodded in agreement "Yes-we need to go" he said setting the sword down and in a flash of green light both Loki and Thor disappeared. The only evidence they were there were the sword and two notes one addressed to Bruce and one addressed to Malessie.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce have to move the sword-which means they have to wake Lessie-resulting in answering questions Bruce isn't ready for yet.

“Sirs I am sorry to wake you” JARVIS replied. “But there seems to be something on the roof” he added.

Tony groaned rolling over “what?” he mumbled.

“There is a sword that just appeared on the roof” The A.I replied again.

Bruce’s head popped up from under the covers “How did a sword just appear?” he asked groggily rubbing his eyes.

“I am not sure sir” The A.I said.

“Show us the security feed” Tony said.

He and Bruce watched the feed-watching as the screen went fuzzy then the sword appeared.

They looked at each other “Thor” they said in unison and ran toward the roof.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe him” Bruce said pacing the length of the roof like a caged animal-clutching both letters.

“I know you’re upset. But Thor said she will be the only one who can wield it-we’ve tried lifting it. Unless you want to call him down here-We need to wake her up and get her up here” Tony said matter of fact.

“She’ll have questions” Bruce said.

“She’s not a baby babe. She’s going to be a teenager soon and I think it’s better she learn this now than later” Tony said.

Bruce regretfully agreed and turned toward the tower “I’ll go wake her up” he said.

 

* * *

 

“Papa I don’t understand” Lessie whined groggily as she stood next to Bruce staring at the sword.

Bruce sighed “I know this is confusing sweetie-but we need see if you can lift the sword” he replied slowly.

“Why can’t you or Tony do it” she complained.

“Because we can’t” Bruce explained.

“What do you mean” she continued.

“I mean-it is too heavy for us” He explained.

“What about Hulk?” she asked.

“Hulk can’t lift it either” Bruce said softly.

THAT got her attention

“Then why do you think I can?” she asked incredulously.

“Because it was built for you buttercup” Tony replied-earning a glare from Bruce.

She turned to Tony “Why did you build something you couldn’t lift?” she asked.

Tony smiled “I didn’t build this Les-someone else did” he said.

“Who built it then?” She asked.

“Well we don’t know who actually BUILT it” Tony hedged.

Lessie stared at Tony “Then how did it get here?” she asked slowly.

Bruce and Tony stared at one another-silently deciding on how to answer that.

“Your father left this for you. It’s magic and can only be wielded by you” Bruce whispered.

“WHAT!” She yelled whirling and staring at Bruce in shock.

Bruce looked distraught but continued “I know you are confused and upset. I will try to answer any questions you have. But we need you to move the sword first” he said.

Lessie stared at the sword “Will anything bad happen when I move it?” she asked.

“It better not” Bruce growled.

Tony smiled “As long as you don’t say for the honor of greyscull or by the power of greyscull you should be fine” he said.

“What?” Lessie asked in confusion while Bruce just blinked at him.

“She-Ra or He Man” Tony began. “Really? It was a cartoon from the mid 80s-look it up” he added with a sad shake of his head.

Bruce shook his head in bemusement “It bothers me that you remember that” he replied with a small smile.

Tony just shrugged his shoulders and stared at Bruce with a smile.

Lessie walked over at the sword then turned to Bruce and Tony “what am I supposed to do?” she replied.

They looked at each other then back at her “Why don’t you grab a hold of the handle and see if it moves?” Tony replied.

“When it does move what then?” Bruce asked him.

Tony shrugged “I’ll grab a dolly or something and cart them both down to the armory” he replied causally.

Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes “Try grabbing it the way Tony said honey” he instructed.

Lessie turned and grabbed the handle, took a calming breath and tried to lift it. To her surprise it moved easily and suddenly she was standing on her roof holding a magical sword staring at her father and Tony.

She smiled in excitement “wow it worked” she said in wonder.

Bruce and Tony just stared at her in amazement.

“Come on-let’s get inside” Tony said.

The three started back into the house.

“Is it too heavy? Do you need Tony to get a cart?” Bruce asked in worry.

“No Papa-it’s not too heavy” Lessie said.

“Les-let’s put the sword in here-it’s the safest place” Tony said walking into his armory.

Lessie gasped “But that’s where you put your suits” she replied in wonder.

He turned and smiled at her “yes. It’s where we put the weapons. And this right here is your weapon” he replied.

She nodded and walked over gently placing the sword into an empty case. She turned and saw both of them staring at her. “Papa-I think you have some explaining to do” she replied.

Bruce nodded “Let’s go to our room” he replied.

* * *

 

“Tony and I haven’t always been together. Before you were born I was with someone else. He had to go back to his world-to rule his people and we broke up” Bruce said fidgeting.

“His world- rule his people?” Lessie asked.

“He’s not from this planet-this universe Les” Tony replied. “And he left to be king” he added.

“That’s why I’ve never seen him” she asked.

“Yes. We decided when we broke up that it would be safer for you if he stayed away” Bruce replied softly.

“So does that mean I am royalty?” she asked.

Bruce sighed “Technically yes” he said.

“Why didn’t you tell me before now” Lessie asked.

“Your dad was scared. He was very upset when Thor left and tried to keep you safe” Tony said.

“What does he look like?” she asked.

Bruce smiled “He has long blonde hair and blue eyes” he began.

Tony chuckled “He’s built like a house” he added.

Lessie eyes were wide “the guy from my dream” she whispered.

Bruce nodded “Yes. You have dreamt of both Asgard and Thor” he said.

Tony stared at Lessie “You ok Pumpkin?” he asked.

“Why is he coming in my dream?” she asked finally.

Bruce cleared his throat “I think he just misses you” he began. “He was afraid of upsetting me and he felt this was the only way” he added.

Lessie nodded with a confused frown on her face. “Can I go to bed now?” she asked.

“If that’s what you want” Tony said.

Lessie started to climb off of then bed then turned around throwing herself at Tony and hugging him. Then she rolled over and did the same to Bruce.

“Love you Tony, Love you Papa” Lessie said with a smile then climbed off the bed and headed to the door.

Bruce deflated as the door shut-Tony rolled over and flopped at Bruce’s side.

“That went better than I thought” Tony said.

“What if she wants to meet him?” Bruce asked.

Tony sighed and started to play with a loose strand of Bruce’s hair.

“We’ll deal with that when it happens” Tony said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I wanted to do a second chapter to this and since I've had such a slow month-decided on doing it.*
> 
> She- Ra Princess of Power was a cartoon from 1985-1987---She was the twin sister of He-Man and when they called By the Power of Greyskull/by the honor of Greyskull while holding their swords turned them into He-Man and She-Ra  
> ***I loved that cartoon and giggled when I put that little joke in there***
> 
> **The idea for Lessie came from the movie Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow (2008)**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a variation on the Next Avengers (2008). 
> 
> Thor left to rule Asgard leaving his daughter and Bruce behind. Sometime afterward Tony and Bruce became an item.
> 
> How Lessie came to be is up to the reader. I didn't intend this to be an Mpreg story (although you can think that if you wish) so let's say she came from some short of Asgardian seragacy maybe?


End file.
